Law enforcement professionals utilize shields as physical barriers to protect their bodies during hostile engagements. For example, shields may be used to stop bullets from striking an officer's torso. Law enforcement professionals use shields in any number of situations with any number of physical settings to protect themselves from gunfire and other projectiles. One type of shield available is a hard shield that does not easily flex or bend.
Hard shields may be manufactured similarly to ballistic helmets. Ballistic helmets must be manufactured in a variety of different sizes to accommodate a variety of different heads. Similarly, one size may not fit all when using hard shields. Some officers are taller or shorter than others, and the standard length of a hard shield cannot easily provide effective or adequate protection for different heights. Also, hard shields may not easily change lengths to accommodate particular shield uses, and changing lengths of a hard shield may not be economically viable.
Also, as hard shields generally do not collapse into a smaller size, storage is a problem for hard shields. A hard shield cannot easily be stored in a trunk or a compartment of a vehicle. Storage room is at a premium because of the gear that is used much more frequently than a hard shield. Further, hard shields are subject to excessive wear and tear as the hard materials do not easily absorb abuse. Therefore, the resins that bind the hard shield's components can crack and the rubber edges of the hard shield can fall off.
Hard shields are also heavy and awkward structures and are therefore not user friendly when trying to effectively use weapons systems and maneuver while taking hostile gunfire. Hard shields may impair users from moving with balance and speed as they must manipulate a large heavy, and awkwardly shaped structure extended from their hands. Prolonged searches may be difficult due to the weight of the hard shield. Hostage situations are usually prolonged standoffs, and a heavy shield may become a burden. If an officer bumps the hard shield it may create a loud noise which may give away the officer's position. Frequently, hard shields are not taken into the field because these drawbacks outweigh the benefits of the added protection.
Some in the industry have attempted to provide soft shields that can overcome the drawbacks presented by a hard shield. For example, some soft shields have been constructed from a ballistic resistant fabric shell that is supported at limited locations by support bars. However, these soft shields have not been satisfactory in some cases.